The End
by BananaMoe21
Summary: Jesse, the last member known of the Order, remembers the last memory with them.


It was a bright day in Beacon Town as Jesse walks past through the busy towns men, waving back and greeting them.

"Jesse, where are you going? You have a schedule to meet Stella at 11 o' clock sharp." Radar, his assistant and the only person who's close to him, said as Jesse began to pick up a red rosses.

"I'll be there later," Jesse smiled. "I'm just going to visit them for a while. It's been weeks I didn't visit."

Radar quickly understand him and leaves to do some unfinished tasks. Jesse looks at Radar at the distance. _Please take care of them._

He leaves the city and went through the quiet woods, he didn't bother to stop. He just keep walking, only ended up by his old tree house. The tree house never change but below the three lies a thomb stone.

Jesse sat in front and places the flower. He stares at the carvings and smiled.

"Hey guys. Sorry for not visiting you. A lot of things needs to done in beacontown," he started to talk. "Good thing Soren, Gabrielle and Magnus helps me so I can take a break. Radar is also doing a great job too, you know. Ivor is still discovering dimensions with Harper. Too bad, I cant hear Axel's jokes, Olivia's tips, Lukas' stories and Petra's games. But I can handle it."

"But I still couldn't live with you guys. Its been ten years since that day, where we need to escape that chaotic world..."

As he said that, he remembered.

 _"Jesse! There's no time. Come on!" Lukas snapped Jesse's train of thoughts as Lukas stabbed another guard. Jesse punched another guard, then another, then another. As Jesse was busy knocking out guards that they were blocking the exit, Lukas felt something sharp stabbed through his chest and only seeing blood dripping from it. Jesse look at him and didn't move._

 _Lukas fell in to his knees and landed on his face. Lukas is dead._

 _Jesse can't believe this is happening. Lukas died. Lukas just died there..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I've got your back, Jesse!"Petra stabbed another gladiator and Jesse was having a hard time to concentrate due to his shock earlier. Petra deflected the guard's attack but there's another one at her back, ready to kill. Jesse noticed and run towards her yelling only two words: "BEHIND YOU!"_

 _Now it was too late, as for Petra dropped her sword and a sword sticking out of her chest. Jesse couldn't move for he had lost his two friends already._

 _Petra died._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Their were running, almost reaching the exit. "Come on, guys! Almost there!" Axel yelled as Olivia and Jesse keeps running away._

 _But for the bad luck, Jesse stepped on a string and Olivia heard a loud machine sound and she knew what it is._

 _"Jesse wait!" Olivia pushed him and the arrow shot her. Jesse was shocked for what she had did. She saved him from that shot. Axel look behind him, expecting the two following him but stopped. He went to Olivia and tried to wake her up._

 _"Hey, Olivia." He said. "Olivia, wake up."_

 _Still nothing._

 _Axel fished out his healing potion and put it in her mouth but still no respond._

 _"THE HECK?! WAKE UP, OLIVIA! WAKE UP!" Axel exclaimed and seconds later, he burst into tears. Jesse cant move for he has lost 3 friends already._

 _"Arrow of Harming. You know she's already a goner." The man whos behind of this said as Axel looks at him with range._

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Axel dash to the man as he tried to throw a punch at him._

 _Jesse know what will happen next and he can't take it anymore if he loses another one. "AXEL STOP!" but with no luck, the man stabbed him. (What's with the stabbing, author?)_

 _Axel turned around, only seeing deep crimson blood flowing at his stomach area and a blood started to escape his mouth. "S...sorry...Jesse.."_

 _Jesse has lost his last friend. All of his friends._

 _Jesse fell on his knees and stares blankly on the cold pavement. Jesse can't take it anymore. He wishes he's the one who'll die, not them. Lukas, Olivia, Petra, Axel..._

 _"You'll pay."_

[Back to da present]

"If only I could be stronger..." Jesse's tears started to escape. "...but its too late. I can't turn back on time..."

He grabbed his knife that was strapped around his waist and looks at the stone again. "Ruben..."

 _"RUBEN!" he failed to grab his hoof as the piglet fell into the darkness. Jesse falls after him, only hoping he's alive._

"Just wait one more minute." He said to himself, as he placed the knife near his chest. That broken heart he been having for ten years. "A minute to meet you all."

And with that, he commited suicide.

The feeling (for him) is great, all the pain he's been carrying all the time is now gone and only cold comfort greeted his body. He opened his eyes and saw all of them. Petraa, Lukas, Olivia, Axel and Ruben. They all turned their heads and smiled.

"Hey, Jesse"

"Jesse, my pal."

"Sup, Jesse"

"Hey, wingman!"

"oink, oink"

They all greeted him and he wanted to run towards them, wanted to give them a hug or a big high five. And he did. Jesse dash towards them and they were reunited again. This time, they can't be separated ever again.

The End.


End file.
